Kiss me!
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: a rewritten version of the Blair and Chuck rooftop scene with Edward and Bella as Blair and Chuck but they're characters are slightly altered. Summary inside. Warning! bad language


Summary: In this oneshot Bella and Edward are sort of like Blair and Chuck placed in the infamous rooftop scene where Chuck almost jumped that has been adjusted to my liking. Edward's father is a mean drunk who abuses him and Edward, like Chuck, drinks and abuses drugs while Bella, like Blair, is popular, feared and in her own way ravishingly beautiful. Edward is standing on the edge of The Cloverfield Club's rooftop that is 10 stories high drinking a bottle of pure vodka.

Bella, and her best friend Alice are sitting at a booth at The Cloverfield Club sipping on their apple martinis' when Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, rushes over to them and bumps into the table almost causing them to spill their drinks.

"Watch it!" Bella exclaims. Bella and Jasper weren't exactly friends. Bella only tolerated him because he was dating her best friend but if he wasn't he would be just another bug under her shoe.

"Sorry. Alice your brother is up on the roof and I'm pretty sure he's drunk" he told her "are you sure it was him?" Alice asked "do you know anyone else with wild bronze hair that drinks pure vodka straight from the bottle?" he replied. Alice and Bella shared a look at one another before setting their drinks down and sliding out of the booth.

Jasper followed them out of the booth but Alice stopped him. "I think you should stay here" Alice requested "are you sure?" Jasper asked "yeah, just don't let anyone else up there" she replied. Jasper nodded then kissed her on the cheek. Bella, not wanting to waste anymore time, grabbed Alice's hand and dashed over to the door leading up to the roof.

Edward drunkingly walked along the edge of the roof while hungrily drinking down the vodka. He accidentally lost his grip on the bottle and it fell down the side of the building until it crashed into a million pieces on the sidewalk. Edward looked down at the shards of glass, fascinated by how the glass sparkled in the light.

"Edward!" he was startled by the sudden intrusion and almost lost his balance. He looked behind him once he had regained his footing and saw Alice and Bella. "No, don't startle him" Bella advised.

"Come on Edward, get down from there please" Alice pleaded "I've been thinking Alice, I've been thinking a lot. How long do you think it would take the old man to notice if I suddenly just disappeared? A day? A week? A month? Hell maybe even a few years or here's the most likely scenario when its time for my next beating!" Edward dragged his feet along the edge of the roof and Bella and Alice held their breath when he almost fell.

"Would anyone even care?" Edward said to himself "I would" Alice said. Edward turned to look at her "of course you would oh darling sister of mine because without me you wouldn't have anything, without your alcoholic, junkie big brother you wouldn't be the sweet, innocent energetic girl that every guy just wants to bang" Alice's eyes teared and she furiously wiped at them, ruining her makeup. Bella comforted her then turned to Edward and glared "you may be drunk but you have no right to say that to her. She was only trying to help" Bella scolded.

"And how could I forget you. Isabella Swan, A.K.A the queen of all bitches. You walk around like people should kiss the ground you walk on but the truth is your just a scared little girl who lives in a fantasy world where you're the princess awaiting your prince charming who will save you from this cruel, unfair world and you'll run away and live in his castle where you'll live happily ever after…Bullshit! Welcome to the real world Bella. Because in the real world prince charming is an alcoholic, junkie who can only give you one ending: a life filled with disappointment and pain" Edward turned away from them and looked down at the sidewalk.

Bella swallowed up her pride and slowly walked over to him. "And what about you Edward, what's your story?" Edward smiled and looked up at the moon "I'm Edward Anthony Cullen! An alcoholic, junkie, player who is always looking for his next fix! My dad doesn't care if I live or die and quite frankly he would most likely wants me dead. Well dad I hope you're proud of me because I'm finally going to make one of your dreams come true" Edward almost shouted the last part.

"And one of my nightmares" Bella put in, Bella looked up at him with those big doe eyes of hers. "Why do you suddenly care so much? Our entire high school relationship has been filled with nothing but glares, fighting and most meaningless sex," Edward said. "It wasn't meaningless! I lost my virginity to you Edward and when we made love-" "love? You were nothing but a casual screw," Edward proclaimed.

Bella looked heartbroken. This had gone from trying to talk him down to getting him to believe he was loved.

"I do love you Edward. I knew that I loved you and wanted to spend the rest of my life with you from our very first kiss" Bella said with watery eyes. This wasn't how she wanted to tell him but if this is what needed to be said then so be it.

Alice stared in shock. Bella actually loved Edward? She knew there was something going on between them but love?

Edward stared down at Bella in shock. She loved him? No one, only his mother and once sister told him that they loved him, but they were his flesh and blood, they were almost required to love him, his father was another matter but Bella he did not deserve to be loved by her.

"If you love me so much then why did you sleep with Mike?" Edward still had plenty more reasons to jump, not just his father to jump. "I don't know, maybe it was because he was there when you were off on one of you drug highs with Emmett" she replied. "Okay Bella, kiss me but not just a peck on the lips but an actual full on kiss filled with this passion you claim to have for me and if it lives up to the passion I wont jump or else I'm going to get a little lesson in flying" Edward dared her.

"I shouldn't have to kiss you just prove that I love you" Bella retorted "well then Bella it's been a pleasure" Edward turned around and lifted one foot off the edge. "Wait!" Edward put his foot down and turned around to face her. "Are you going to kiss me?" he asked. Bella walked over to him. "You want a kiss? I'll give you a kiss" she stepped up on the ledge and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned up and planted her lips on his. She licked Edward's bottom lip, pleading for entrance and he obliged. They're tongues danced with one another and Edward's hands traveled down to Bella's side and he wrapped his arms around her.

This kiss lasted for over a minute before they had to break apart for air. Edward rested his forehead on Bella's and they both breathed in deeply.

"Was that enough passion for you?" she asked, still catching her breath. "For now" he replied with his classic crooked smirk on.

The End 


End file.
